It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: My Christmas one shot based on the song It Must Have Been the Mistletoe. Yugi love Yami and never told him. After Christmas shopping, Yugi is hurt because Yami didn't buy him anything. But Yami did have something special. YxYY and JxS mention


Kuriso-Kun- Decided to try a holiday one-shot song fic. Something for fun, based off one of my all time favorite Christmas song. I don't own Yugioh or the characters nor the song. _It must have been the Mistletoe_ is a song by Barbara Mandrell.

Yugi was sitting on the front steps of the Kame Game Shop wraped up in his jacket and scarf as he stares at the snow falling. He takes a deep breath feeling the chilled air fill his lungs. Any minute Yami would be coming home from Christmas shopping with Tea and Tristan. Yugi had wanted to come, but decided to stay behind while his crush went without him.

It had been four Christmases now since Yami and Yugi's duel. Yami couldnt bear the thought of leaving his new friends. Yugi liked to tease himself by telling himself Yami stayed because he secretly loves him. That when he told the afterlife he was going to stay, that he would run to Yugi and hold him close, brush his hair and gently press his lips with Yugi's.

But he never did, and Yugi knew better. But boy's in love can dream can't they? Yugi looked at his watch. 5 o'clock. The sun was nearly gone. The holiday lights on the shop just turned on. Yugi looked at the driveway right as Yami drove up with Tea and Tristan.

Tristan- Hey Yugi. What are you doing sitting outside? It's freezing.

Yami- You should be inside. You'll catch a cold.

Yugi gave an amused smile.

Yugi- Yes mother.

The four walked inside as Grandpa smiled and greeted.

Grandpa- Well its about time you guys came home. I was starting to worry. Its dark out.

Yami- Grandpa, it only 5:15. Its not that late. We got the last bit of our shopping done too.

Tea- I got this adorable sweater for Mai. Think its her size?

Tristan- Even if it is too small for her, I doubt any man will be complaining.

Tea- Oh shut up. Ooo! Look at this. I got Duke a new earring. That other one is getting worn.

Tristan- I got Joey this shirt. Think he will like it?

Yugi- It has a dog on it.

Tristan- What so Kaiba can call him a dog and we can't?

Yugi- Kaiba calls him puppy now. And boyfriends have priority.

Tristan- Whatever.

Grandpa- Why don't we go into the living room. You guys can wrap presents and I'll make the hot chocolate.

So they moved to the living room. As they showed off to one other their presents to everyone and began wrapping. Grandpa came in with the hot chocolate and joined them.

Yami- So let's see, that Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Rebecca, Kaiba, Pegasus, Mako....am I missing anyone?

Tea- I can't think of anyone...

Yugi was about to say something when Tristan interupted...

Tristan- Of course you are missing someone.

Yugi sighed with relief someone remembered him.

Tristan- You forgot Grandpa.

Yami- Oh yes, here is his gift. Yeah that looks like everyone. I'm all done with everyone's presents.

Yugi upon hear this, felt his heart shatter. His eyes filled with tears. How could he forget? How could he forget Yugi? It wasn't the present. He didn't care so much about the getting anything. He was hurt that he was so easily forgotten. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he got up and went to his room. As he closed the door, he fell on his bed and cried into a pillow. Even though he knew Yami may not have loved him the way he wanted him to, he felt as though he didn't mean anything to him anymore. He has not only lost his only chance at love, but he felt as though he was losing his best friend and soul mate. He was too caught in his own thought and soft sobs into his pillow to notice the door open.

Yami- Yugi, are you alright?

Yugi shot up quickly wiping his eyes.

Yugi- Yah I'm fine. What's up.

Yami- You don't look fine. You know I can tell when you're lying to me.

Yugi- You notice when i cry but you can't remember me!

Yami- What do you mean? I could never forget you.

Yugi- You didn't get me a Christmas present.

Yami- Is that all this is about? I can go back to the mall if you want me to.

Yugi- You don't get it! Its the not the present. You don't care about me! That's the problem.

Yami- How could you think that?

Yugi- You know when I'm upset, but you can't see that i love you!

Yami- I love you too. You've always known that.

Yugi- No, I'm in love with you!

Yami grew silent for a moment. His eyes widden and he was taken back.

Yami- Yugi....I never expected...

Yugi- That I would dream of having a chance with you. Well now you know.

Yami- No... I never expected....you would return my love for you.

Yugi lifted his head and met his love's eyes.

Yugi- What did you say?

Yami- I'm in love with you...I was going to tell you Christmas morning.

Yami reaches in his pocket pulling out a small box.

Yami- I was going to save this, but now is as good of time as any.

Yami opened the box, revealing a gold necklace in the shape of a heart and lined with diamonds. Tied to the necklace was a small green plant.

Yugi- Yami...it's beautiful...Is that...

Yami- Mistletoe.

Yugi- Oh, Yami!

Yam wraped his arm around the smaller waist of his soul mate and leaned in. He brushed his lips softly to Yugi's.

Yami- Merry Christmas darling.

_It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere  
It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you  
Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!  
It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!  
It could have been the steeplebell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!!  
It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
_


End file.
